


Ablutophilia

by priestess_juno



Category: Persona 3
Genre: Ablutophilia, Drabble, F/M, Making Love, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-17 05:27:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21049043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/priestess_juno/pseuds/priestess_juno
Summary: An old drabble with the prompt to write two characters making love in a bath or shower. So, what happens when Fuuka and Akihiko decide to give that a shot?





	Ablutophilia

**Author's Note:**

> I was searching through my old drabble archive on Tumblr and found this as it was one of my favorites and from a pairing that is very rare. Also, ablutophilia is a paraphilia involving sexual excitement from baths or showers. This is also tweaked a bit from the blog, so hopefully the prompt I was given was done adequately well.

Fuuka felt her cheeks turning red quickly. She just starting living with Akihiko, and yet, they wasn’t really able to communicate their feelings for each other this well… …unless it came to sex _and by sex_, it was mainly shower sex. She wished that she could do more with him, but she wanted to wait for him to say the three words more and more to her. The way he always seemed to woo her as a teenager, and now as an adult--she wondered if he was scared as her, sometimes.

As Akihiko was showering, she had to try to get him to talk to her--if not, then could this relationship be going downhill faster than Junpei’s grades? Once his back was turned, she slid into the shower, naked, and wrapped her arms around him, touching his penis was ease. “Akihiko… …we haven’t made love in a week… …did I do something wrong?”

_ Fuuka is blunt as hell tonight._

“I… no you didn’t, Fuuka. I am still trying to get over the fact that someone like you would want to be with someone like myself.” He stated as he stopped himself from shampooing his hair. He turned to face her, noticing her hair was still in a braid and sticking to her neck. "Besides, you did grow into a beautiful and elegant woman, Fuuka."

Akihiko leaned forward and cupped her cheek tenderly. Her cheeks turned red, noting that this is the reason she fell for him–-they could relate to each other on some levels, especially when it came to _love_ and trying to tell each other what they are thinking. Most of the time, it was a mess, but ended with them blushing at each other. Fuuka always thought that someone so strong, muscular, and smart would fall for someone so meek as her. And Akihiko didn't think he could love someone back because of his past and because he was so dim-witted when it came to love. Granted, it took a couple years for him to actually return Fuuka's feelings, but she didn't mind--always said it was worth the wait.

“…I think that is something **I **should say!” She blurted as she laid her forehead on his chest and closed her eyes. Her other free hand laced around his butt, gripping it tightly--and making herself sigh mentally as she never realized how chiseled his butt truly was. “Akihiko, do you always say something so cunning? Did someone teach you how to be so romantic while I wasn't here with you?"

“It's all for you, Fuuka. I** love** you, but I want to be careful when it comes to sex…you are my first, you know.”

Fuuka nodded quickly. "As you would be mine, too." She smiled as he turned around, facing the water and making it a bit warmer, as Fuuka had to let go of his penis, and watched Akihiko smoothly move one of his hands towards her cheek to cup it and the other towards her petite breast.

"I have never attempted shower sex. The ideal seems dangerous, but nothing is fun if you don't take chances. Shall we?" He grinned as Akihiko was just a few inches away from her lips. Fuuka chuckled as she nodded–-their lips touched as his penis brushed against her opening. A moan left their lips, static it felt like, as she jumped onto him, after a few attempts to wrap her legs around his waist, and he carefully pushed her up against the wall. The water was cascading off Akihiko's shoulders, making the rough man look as if anything could melt off of him with just a blink of an eye. "If I hurt you, please tell me. I don’t want to hurt you--”

“Akihiko, as much as I love you, for this one night, just shut up and screw me.”

_ Fuuka is **very **blunt as hell tonight._


End file.
